


Don't Tell

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [8]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Awkward Sex, Could be canon to Echoes but I'll leave that up to you, First Time, M/M, Side Story, You could say I ripped off Eva, bath house, coming too soon, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: **Echoes Spoiler**A couple of the dragonslayers discuss their lives after the war has been over over a nice public bath and then some wine.





	Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're reading this, there are obvious spoilers for Echoes and hopefully you've read up to the most recent chapter. If not? That's up to you, you're probably only here for the hanky panky.

Since their arrival in Basram, the two ex-Dragonslayers spent their days hard at work, and enjoying the freedom a life together had made. Guimel did most of the work at home, starting a small vegetable garden, and turning their small run-down shack into a house. It took selling whatever they had to buy it, and Dalet went to ever smithy in town to apprentice until finally one took him in. 

Living with Guimel had challenges. His estranged behavior sometimes wore on Dalet’s nerves. Guimel would sometimes come in and undress before the door closed fully just to get out of his clothes so he could take a quick bath in the back.

There were also days they’d manage saying nothing to each other. They would go their separate ways, come back to eat and then sleep, saying barely a word. 

Today was turning into one of those days. Only it was still early, so Dalet, staring into the back of Guimel’s head, considered something different for a change. 

“I want to do something tonight.” 

Guimel looked over his shoulder and put a plate to the side to dry. “Hmn?” He asked. 

Dalet leaned over and put his elbow on the table and laid his head into his palm. “I don't know.” 

Guimel laughed. “Think of something. You brought it up” 

Dalet groaned. “Give me ideas.” 

The other shook his head. “What’s open?” 

“I’m not in the mood to eat out tonight, but maybe the bath house?” Dalet asked. “Should be open for the winter.” 

“It’ll give you a chance to soak your hands.” Guimel pointed to the blackened mess that spread from Dalet’s fingertips, along his nails and up his arms. Even the roughest of scrubbing didn't get the stains off of his skin. “It’ll be like old times on the empire.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Dalet whispered, casting his eyes downward.

Guimel worked on things in the garden for most of the day, while Dalet straightened up inside and fixed the door on the oven. The long day off turned out to be the perfect reason to relax that evening. 

“Hey Guimel.” Dalet sat next to the other in the small pool of heated water. “Do you miss working for the clan?” 

“Not really, I miss the others mostly, but I don't think we’ll ever see them again.” Guimel sighed and laid his head back. “What about you?”  
“No,” Dalet said and pulled his feet up some. “I don't know if I miss the others all that much.” 

“They probably miss us,” Guimel smiled. 

“If they did, they would have looked for us, right?” Dalet asked, lowering his head. 

Guimel’s hand grabbed his upper arm and shook him. “Enough of that. This water is really nice isn't it?” 

“It is.” Dalet’s smile came back. “Sorry.” 

“It's ok. I want to enjoy tonight, stop by somewhere and get some wine, eat some sweets and stay up late.” The blonde’s face showed his excitement. “One of the few things I miss most.” 

Dalet laughed. His eyes kept glancing under the water, only to move his sight away. “Hey Guimel?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you miss your job?”

“Sometimes, not the killing part, the traveling and going on missions was fun,” Guimel answered. “I have so many interesting stories.” 

“What was the most interesting?” Dalet asked. 

“One time I seduced a target,” Guimel put a finger to his chin. “He was a son of a village leader, I didn't have to sleep with him, but he was known to be very handsy with anyone he found interesting. Especially while intoxicated.” He didn't look at Dalet who was dark red and looking away. “He had a grand party one evening, and I got in. I stuck out like a thumb because of my curly white hair.” 

Dalet couldn't get the image out of his head. His current best friend in the throws of passion, about to kill them. 

“Something wrong?” Guimel’s worried voice cut through Dalet’s thoughts.

“Sorry. No, I just wasn't expecting something like that.” Dalet cleared his throat. “Did you even enjoy it?” 

“A little, it was interesting to say the least. When you’re drunk it's easy to get carried away, I let it go all the way and then remembered I had to kill him. Snapped his neck, probably the worst part of the afterglow,” Guimel laughed and stretched some. 

Dalet was now very pale. “Did you ever have to seduce a woman?” 

“Almost, though women are smart like that, they have a better sense of danger. She knew I was there to kill her.” Guimel looked at the water. “She waited until she had disrobed to fend me off, hoping I’d be distracted.” He made a hand motion to his chest. “They are pretty weird feeling.” 

“You felt her up after killing her?” 

“Incidentally, I did apologize for it. She ended up falling on me and I had to get her off,” He sighed loudly. “It was very squishy.” 

Dalet had enough thoughts running through his head. He’d never thought that Guimel was so passive about something like intercourse. 

“I guess that was a bit of a loaded answer though,” Guimel said suddenly. 

Dalet looked up and shook his head. “No, I was surprised you’d been through that.”

Guimel chuckled. “You make it sound like it was bad.” 

“Well, you didn't love them did you?” Dalet asked. 

“No, but it's ok.” Guimel laughed. “Folken trained us to use whatever means, actions are just actions, and shouldn't be anything more,” He recited.

“Do you really believe that?” 

Guimel frowned. “No, of course not, I see intimacy as something that should be enjoyed, regardless of the situation or person. But when I don't have feelings, it's just a necessary action to complete my mission.” He regained his smile again. “What about you?” 

“I’ve never…” 

Guimel let his head fall to the other side. “We can if you want?” He asked, almost too plainly. 

Dalet felt his stomach jump into his lungs and crash into his throat. His face went a few shades darker than before and he moved away a little. “I…” 

Guimel laughed. “It's ok, I was just joking.” He shook his head. “You’re reaction was almost as shocking as what came out of my mouth.” He turned his head away. “I’m done, I’ll meet you outside if you’re not ready yet.” He stood up and stepped out. 

“I’ll see you in a minute.” Dalet looked at the water. 

Guimel was gone.

Dalet groaned and sunk a bit. “Just a joke.” 

He didn't know why Guimel would joke all of the sudden, usually his antics were honest and determined. He never joked about outrageous plans before. That’s how they had a house, and how they made their garden. Guimel had all the ideas, and they worked out. He thought back to Guimel’s reaction to his surprise. He just laughed, he didn't seem sad, or put off. So it must have been his attempt at a bad joke. 

Dalet got out and dried off and dressed back in his pants and robe. He was feeling anxious about what the other had said. What if it wasn't just a joke?

Guimel was sitting alone, a bottle of wine rested on his lap as he held the neck of it. 

“Ready?” He got up from the bench.

“Yeah, sorry about the wait.”   
“It’s ok.” Guimel stood up and showed off the bottle. “It’s like what Lord Dilandau usually drinks, I thought we’d give it a try.” 

“I think that stuff is actually really strong.” Dalet whispered, his smile came back. Guimel was just being Guimel.

Guimel smiled. “Good then, should be tasty.” 

 

Guimel sat the bottle down and pulled out two cups. “We don't have wine glasses like we used to, but here.” He poured them both a cup. “It’s not cold though.” 

“Should be fine.” Dalet took a sip and made a face. “How the hell did he drink this stuff?!” 

Guimel laughed. “Drink it, don't waste.” He took a drink and his face pinched in disgust. “That was great,” he lied. 

Dalet laughed and they continued to drink for a bit, until they got used to the taste and the alcohol dulled their filters. “So… I want your opinion.” 

Guimel had laid down on their small couch and curled up on his side. “About?” 

“Dilandau and Gatti, was there something going on?” 

“Yes, and no.” Guimel smiled. “Gatti loves Dilandau, Dilandau doesn't know he loves Gatti,”  
“How do you know that Gatti.. I mean, Dilandau loves Gatti?” Dalet asked, sitting down on the floor next to the couch. 

Guimel shrugged. “He never says ‘my seer’ to Chesta, or ‘my second in command’ to Ryoun. He only uses the honorific ‘my’ when he talks to Gatti, there’s affection there. Gatti is his, and it makes Gatti happy.” He moved to sit on his bottom, crossing his legs under him as he grabbed Dalet’s hair. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

Guimel smiled, his face pink from the alcohol. “I’m going to braid it. I’ve wanted to do it to yours or Ryoun’s.” 

“Oh.. ok.” Dalet whispered. 

Guimel began to comb his fingers through Dalet’s hair. “Ryoun is smitten with Chesta, but he doesn't realize it.” 

“Are you serious?” Dalet asked, taking the last bit of wine down his throat. The gossip about old issues was for once enjoyable. He could talk about it without the feeling of irritation. The memories of feeling left out gone to drown in wine. 

“It’s hard to tell, but I can see it.” Guimel pressed his fingers into the other’s scalp. “Ryoun’s feelings may just be platonic though.” 

“What does that mean?” Dalet asked, the lightest bit of a moan escaping his throat.

“Love without romance.” Guimel explained. “A bit more intimate than the love you feel for your family, but not what you’d give to a lover.”

“Oh.” Dalet closed his eyes, enjoying the other messing with his hair. 

“Honestly, he was so happy when Chesta joined, and was always devoted to him. I was worried that he’d run off with him.” Guimel laughed, leaning forward more. “Carrying him over his shoulder.”

“I never thought Ryoun was like that,” Dalet whispered. 

Guimel pulled Dalet’s head back to begin braiding the other’s dried hair. “You’d be surprised what I learned about everyone, even about you.” 

“That sounds kinda dangerous.” Dalet’s eyes opened to look at Guimel’s green ones. He looked up at the other and tried to hide his thoughts playing behind his eyes. 

“Dalet,” Guimel whispered. “Would it be ok if I..” 

“Yes,” Dalet whispered. 

Guimel leaned over, his hands slid from Dalet’s brown hair and his fingers wrapped around the other’s jaw and throat, pulling him closer as he kissed him. 

Dalet had to grab the hem of his night shirt or he’d be digging at the wood under his hands. He was feeling the rush of adrenaline, his first real kiss, the first time he’d let anyone get this close. His head swam under the sensation and the position his neck had been in. 

Guimel’s fingers pulled away and he leaned back up, separating from Dalet. His face went from slight euphoria to sudden fear and uncertainty. He uncrossed his legs and moved away. “S-sorry.” 

Dalet just stared at him for a moment. Trying to recoil the best he could but couldn't find the muscle movement that would separate them more. Instead he turned his body and climbed on the couch and pushed the other into wall behind it. 

Guimel had moved back as a natural reaction, but stopped at the wall when Dalet came at him, again with their mouths connected. He was wide eyed and he could feel his hair stand on end. The other’s hot hands on his face and shoulder. 

Dalet knew what he was doing, this was him accepting that he would always be alone, that he’d have little chance with anyone else. That thought hit him hard and he stopped moving, freezing up. 

Guimel moved his head away from Dalet. “D-dalet?” 

Dalet pulled away and bowed to the other. “I’m sorry, I… I’m sorry.” Dalet turned and stormed to his room. 

 

Dalet sat at his door, keeping it closed so the other couldn't come in. He’d grown used to his open door policy, letting Guimel come in whenever. He had nothing to hide, his room was spotless and it was the least he could do since Guimel helped him so much. But now he just wanted to shut the other out. Keep him away so he’d not falter like that and betray the other’s trust. 

“Dalet?” 

He looked up, he’d hoped that Guimel would have just went to bed, chalking up that moment to a drunken accident that lead to a melodramatic meltdown. 

“Can we talk?” Guimel knocked again. “I’m sorry I did that.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, I’m a fool and it’s not your fault.” Dalet rose his voice. “If I didn't want it to happen, I’d have said no.” 

“Then whose fault is it?”

“Mine, I’m the fool,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I shouldn't have done that because my needs aren't altruistic. I did it because I knew I won’t ever be able to have it, I didn't want to die alone and for a moment I just wanted to use you for that sudden impulse.” 

“Thank you for being honest but I think you’re wrong,” Guimel said and he heard the other’s hand run down the length of the wood. “You don't need to have a reason for everything.” 

“Yes, I do.” He pushed his fists into his eyes. “My grandfather told me that humans have only a few things that make them feel immortal. Intimacy is one of those things because it takes away the thought that we’re going to die one day.” 

“Do you understand what he meant, though?” 

“I think,” Dalet replied. “To spend your life with someone you love is what makes the end not seem so bad. It’s what my mother said.”

“No, I think he meant with getting someone pregnant and having children in order to pass on your immortality,” Guimel explained. “When you have sex with someone, namely a woman you run the chance of getting her pregnant and both passing on your bloodline.” 

Dalet retracted his head. “Huh? I don't think that’s what he meant.” 

“Well, it's similar to the lecture that we’re given, to inspire us to allow the empire to use us to make future generations of elite soldiers. All the orphans heard it.” Guimel sighed. “In my guild they told us that we need to register every heterosexual…. wait this is about you, not me.”

Dalet groaned. “I didn't want to do that if It didn't mean anything.” He tapped the ground. “I’m never going to find someone who will accept my black dragon clan affiliation, and that’s all I have. Gatti has Dilandau, Ryoun has his village, Ryoun will probably drag Chesta with him like some bride.” He heard Guimel laugh. “They all have each other.”

“First off I don't see Chesta going willingly, he’s married to his revenge,” Guimel suggested. “I know it makes you sad to talk about them, because you miss them more than you realize. I hope one day they’ll show up and say ‘hey there, we need a place to sleep’.” 

“Still Guimel… I am worried I’ll die alone. When you started that… I felt like things were ok, that I could use you to feel complete, but then I realized I was using you…” 

“Again, thank you for being honest.. but Dalet, I was using you too.” Guimel chuckled. “I lied to you, it wasn't a joke, I was honestly asking you to sleep with me.” 

Dalet felt his head swim. “You say it so casually…” He knew it had been a lie, Guimel’s funny antics were always grounded in seriousness.

“I didn't want you to be forced into it, though I did my best to get your defenses down, because you’ve been so sad lately,” Guimel said. “I know it's not the cure to your sadness, but sometimes it's ok to forget to be sad sometimes, and to have something to escape in. I know that too well.” 

Dalet glanced over his shoulder, the door that separated them felt like it was disappearing. 

“I am like most of them, orphaned and sold to the clan, I didn't like killing, and for a while it just made me miserable.” Guimel moved against the door. “It was an unavoidable thing, but there are ways to escape that sadness until it you can’t feel it anymore. Either by accepting your fate, or finding a way to get away from it.” 

“What did you do,” Dalet whispered, “to escape?”

“I’d sneak into the sorcerers lab and take some of their anesthesia and put myself out for days.” Guimel laughed. “Being intimate was probably a better alternative.” 

“Guimel why would you do that?” Dalet whispered. “You could have died, or worse, gotten killed for it.” 

“I would leave the empire on occasion, or after my missions I’d go out and embrace the culture that I had killed from. I made friends, I enjoyed myself and made myself a local.” His voice dropped. “Then the black dragon clan would kill them all. They’d go in after I made my kill, and then massacre or enslave those people. Stealing from my boss was the only time I felt like I got back at them. But all I wanted to do was sleep.” 

Dalet felt stupid for how he had went on about never finding anyone. Again he was just on the sidelines with little to honestly worry about. He had little problems compared to the others. Chesta was a walking sign that said “I’m a BDC seer, kill me.”. Ryoun had a mother that may disown him, Dilandau’s personality conflicted with peace. Gatti, well Gatti was Gatti. He groaned and pulled at his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn't know.” 

“It's ok, had I had my way, you wouldn’t. I didn't say it to compete for worst off, but I wanted to let you know that if you’re going to end up alone, at least you’ll have me to be alone with right?” 

Dalet stared at the door. “I always considered your presence to be temporary.” He had moved away from the door and faced it now. “Guimel, are you going to stay around?” 

“As long as you want me to,” Guimel replied. “And it’s ok if you’re not interested or attracted to me. I’m just happy that I got you to open up to me.” 

Dalet shook his head. “It wasn't that, I… think you’re really interesting.” 

“It’s ok Dalet, you don't have to make excuses of why you don't like me like that.” Guimel was moving on the other side again. “We should re-“ 

“I trust you, Guimel, that if I was going to do it with anyone, and if it was just platonic or whatever. I trust you the most.” Dalet stood up, and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Rather it be with someone I can stand right?” 

“Dalet, are you doing this to make me happy?” Guimel’s voice hadn't gotten very far. 

“Partly.” 

“Dalet, do you think you’ll hate yourself, or me if we do this?” 

“I don’t know.”  
“Maybe you should consider that, and maybe that you’ll feel worse than you did earlier when you just kissed me,” Guimel said. “Think of your feelings, and how you view something like this and how you may feel when you meet the person of your dreams, a person you want to extend your life with.” 

“If, you mean. If I find that person,” Dalet argued. 

Guimel laughed. “Dalet you’re only 17, you have plenty of time.” 

“Maybe, but you don't know when I’m going to die.” Dalet shook his head. 

“We have a limited time in this world. It's too short to worry about waiting for someone who may or may not show up. If someone does, at least then you’ll know what you want out of intimacy. I know it may sound like I’m trying to convince you, but I’m trying to help you understand logically because I know how detail oriented you are.” 

“Thanks, I… I’m not sure.” 

“Just make up your mind already, do you want to sleep with me?” Guimel asked. “I’ll make it easy— two knocks for yes, one for no.” 

“Guimel….” Dalet groaned, his face was heating up more. Did he want to do this, was it really as big of a deal as he thought it was? 

Guimel was quiet. 

Dalet knocked his hand against the door once. His heart was jumping against his rib cage, he clenched his eyes tightly and knocked again. 

Guimel turned the knob some and the door opened a little. “Can I come in then?” He asked. “Or we can go to my room?” His hand slid through the door and took Dalet’s. 

“First, if the others come back— if we see them again…” He hated feeling like this. “I don't want them to think badly of you for this.” 

“I won’t tell them, if you don't tell them about my sadness.” Guimel whispered, the door opening more. 

“Ok.” Dalet nodded and moved away from the door some, letting it open wide. 

Guimel slipped in and took Dalet’s other hand in his free one. “And now it's just awkward.” 

Dalet groaned. “I don't know what to do.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll take the lead..” Guimel pulled him towards the small bed and sat down, still holding his hands he stared up at Dalet. 

“Ok.” 

Guimel let go and patted the spot next to him. When Dalet sat down, Guimel pulled at his night shirt. Slipping it slowly upwards until it was off. Discarding it on the head of the bed. He grabbed his face again, and kissed him. His laugh coming through his throat when Dalet stiffened. “You’ll have to relax a bit more.” 

“I’m trying!” 

“Don’t make me get the rest of the wine.” 

“Ok, ok.” Dalet took a deep breath and loosened his muscles. “Ok.” 

Guimel only smiled and pushed the other to lay on his bed. When seated he began to undress. 

Dalet turned his face away. This was different than the other times that Guimel would just come in through the door and undress on the way to his room, or when they went to the bath house. He couldn't watch because then he would be paying attention. 

Guimel had sat back down but this time on Dalet’s hips and turned his torso to grab at Dalet’s pant leg and tug at the clothes. “Here we go.” 

Dalet was shivering some, his shoulders tight against his neck. “Can we cover up? It’s a lot colder than I thought it would be.”

“It could also be anxiety, but ok.” Guimel grabbed Dalet’s wool blanket and pulled it over his shoulders and leaned down to Dalet and kissed him again. 

Dalet was warm again, Guimel put off enough heat to warm his skin up. His hands remained at his side, grasping at the sheets over his mattress. 

“It’s ok,” Guimel whispered. 

Dalet didn't realize that the other had moved his mouth from his, and he turned his head so he could breathe a bit easier. He tried to reconnect his brain to the rest of his body, to figure out what was where. Guimel’s body was pressed against his pretty tightly, but it was a small bed. He could feel the other’s right hand making a mess of his hair, curling through the locks. The other hand was rubbing his chest, moving south with every second. 

Guimel suddenly laughed lightly, his face pressed into the curve of Dalet’s neck. “You act like you’re petrified.” 

Dalet apologized. 

“It’s ok to touch me too.” Guimel looked up at him and smiled. “I wont tell anyone you’re enjoying it.” 

Dalet felt his stomach tighten, “I… how…” 

Guimel’s green eyes were heavily lidded as his hand moved again, taking Dalet’s hand and laying it with his over Dalet’s erection. 

Dalet jumped.

Guimel laughed. “It’s ok, relax. I know that thing is new and all.” 

“Stop making fun of me,” Dalet pouted. 

“Ok, ok. If you want to stop, let me know.” Guimel smiled, his left hand came up and he caressed the other’s face. His fingers gliding over the scar on Dalet’s neck and ear. 

Dalet only shook his head. 

“Let me know.”

Dalet sighed. “Ok.” 

Guimel smiled, his hand disappeared again and he kissed Dalet, it was the easiest thing to get the other to relax. His lips didn't remain there, kissing past his cheek and to the scar, nipping lightly at the skin there. 

Dalet could only breathe heavily, and he lifted his heavy arms to finally grasp at the other, he was sure it was Guimel’s ribs, or hip. He was so boney and thin, but soft. His scars were so deep in places that Dalet could easily trace them with his fingers.

Guimel giggled in his ear, and moved up some to sit again on Dalet’s hips, pushing himself to sit up. He turned his head and looked behind his back and smiled. He pulled the blanket over his head and pushed Dalet’s legs down as he moved to sit on his knees. 

Dalet watched for a moment, his body stiffened when he felt Guimel’s hair on his stomach, warmth spread from his chest and headed down below. Something soft and wet wrapped around his member. HIs back arched and he had to hide his moan. “G-guimel..” He whispered. He was getting hot, and the wool blanket was so itchy. 

It didn't remain on Guimel’s back for very long, sliding off when Dalet tried to cool off some. 

Dalet hand glanced down, seeing Guimel at his lap. His eyes widened and he covered his face. His free hand grabbing the other’s head. “W-why are…” 

Guimel only continued, his head moving up and down, moaning a bit in response. 

“You can s-stop,” Dalet panted. 

Guimel pulled his head away and licked his lips. “You didn't like it?” 

Dalet was sure he was running a fever from how hot his head was. “N-no— I just…” he fumbled through what word to use. “You don't have to do it.” 

Guimel shrugged, “I know, but I wanted to.” He lowered his head to kiss Dalet’s hip bone. “I won't do it if you don't like it.” 

Dalet was sure he was just irritating the other. He shook his head. “I liked it,” he whispered, but couldn't bring himself to say he was getting overwhelmed. 

Guimel had that smile on his face, dazed and soft. He didn't move his head down again but moved to climb up Dalet. His hands resting over his chest. “I’ll be right back.” Dalet didn't know what the other was up to but he needed the break. 

Guimel moved off of him and walked across the room and left through the door. 

Dalet grabbed the blanket from the floor and pulled it over his body. ‘Why am I doing this?’ ran through his head, he was slowly losing his nerve, and the longer Guimel was gone, the more he felt the creeping doubt this was going as well as he thought.

Guimel came back just as he started to consider calling it quits. The blonde sat down on the bed, leaned over him, and kissed him. 

Dalet’s brain was back to its muddled mess of compliance. He wasn't kidding anyone, and the more Guimel kissed him, the more his words took residence in his brain. 

Guimel pulled away and smiled, his fingers ran over Dalet’s lip. “You ok?” 

Dalet only nodded. 

“Ready?” 

Dalet again could only nod his head. 

Guimel smiled. “Good,” a bit wobbly he pulled back the blankets and planted himself on Dalet’s abdomen. He was a bit flushed and overheated in the face. The bit of light from the outside illuminated bits of Guimel’s features; his pale green eyes almost illuminated with his lust. 

Dalet chose now to sit up some. He put his hands on Guimel’s hips, moving them around his lower back, he turned his head up, kissing Guimel softly. 

Guimel smiled into the kiss, biting lightly at Dalet’s lip. He moved some, his his hands reaching behind him, feeling around for the other’s manhood. He pulled his mouth away and reached between them and pushed Dalet’s member against his entrance. 

Dalet rested his head against the other’s shoulder, holding onto him tightly, filled with sudden fear. He didn't know what to do. He could see Guimel shaking some, panting hard from how intoxication mixed with exhaustion. 

Guimel bit his lips together as he slipped down the length of Dalet’s member. His eyes rolling back some as he pressed his face into the brunette’s neck. 

Guimel was so warm around him, the feeling multiplied with his tightness and how easily it happened.

The blonde pushed him back down on the bed, his hands planted on his chest as he rocked his hips slowly at first. 

Dalet closed his eyes, he couldn't focus on anything or he’d find himself spiraling into insanity. It felt wrong to stare at the other, his hips moved up just a little. He could hear the other moan out in response, so he did it a bit more. 

Guimel’s hand moved to his face. “Open your eyes please,” he panted out.

Dalet’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Guimel as he continued to move his body weakly up and down. “G-guimel, are you ok?”

Guimel nodded. “Just… dizzy,” he put his hand over his face. “This is a lot more than I expected.”

“We should stop.” 

“N-no— please, go on.” Guimel’s voice sounded desperate. “I want you… please.” His eyes were lulling some as he tried to move against the other. 

“Let me please,” Dalet tried to find the best words. “I’ll be on top.” 

Guimel smiled and nodded, slipping off of Dalet they switched positions, and he laid on his stomach, guiding the other back into him. 

Dalet fumbled some, his fingers pressing against Guimel’s ass gently, and hearing the other’s laugh made him slip out a couple times. “Stop laughing.”

“It tickles, it feels nice.” Guimel pressed his face into Dalet’s pillow. “This is kind of like a dream.” 

Dalet felt more blood in his face than anywhere else. Well not much more than between his legs. He finally pressed himself inside the other again, “Are you ok?” he asked again. 

Guimel smiled, moving his bottom up some. “Yes. Does this feel nice?” 

Dalet nodded. “W-what do I do?” 

Guimel giggled, his voice came out as a whine. “You’re a swordsman,” he said softly. He looked over his shoulder at Guimel. “Thrust, Dalet, thrust.” 

Dalet blinked, and felt a pressure in the small of his back give out as he came. 

Guimel’s eyes widened, he shifted some and closed his eyes. “Did you?”   
Dalet collapsed on Guimel’s back, moving a bit deeper inside of him. “Yes..”   
Guimel moaned and shook his head. “You’re so bad.” 

“It was my first time.” Dalet turned his head away, moving a bit to slowly slip out of the other. He curled up in the tight space between Guimel and the wall. 

Guimel turned over. “To be honest, I’m going to cherish this night for a long time.” 

Dalet blushed. “I don't know if I wanna make this a habit.” 

“I know, just when you need me.” Guimel caressed his face and kissed him again. 

Dalet smiled. “Earlier when I said, don't tell the others. It’s not..”

“I know you’re not ashamed of this, just as I’m not. I just don't want the others to know my past ok? If you do tell anyone I’ll never forgive you.” Guimel chuckled. 

“I won’t, it’s not my story to tell.” 

“Dilandau is the only one who knew. At least I think so, but you guys lost my information so I guess that was a blessing in disguise.” 

Dalet wrapped his arms around the other. “Maybe, now quiet, i’m tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
